My Sweetheart
by catniphawthorne
Summary: Four days later and she surfaced to wipe away the mascara. klaroline / celijah friendship.


a/n; Idea literally just came to mind. There are loads of fics floating about like, Klaus trying to fight for Caroline but what if Caroline had to fight for Klaus? Anyways, hopefully you'll like it, plus it includes some awesome Caroline/Elijah who's sister/brother dynamic I adore in fics. Also I was thinking of starting a petition like 'Get Caroline on the Originals' to tell Julie Plec how everyone really feels? Idek tell me whatcha think. Please enjoy! Song recommendations; Mine- Taylor Swift, In My Veins- Andrew Belle and Hey Ho- The Lumineers.

* * *

_So show me family._

_All the blood that I would bleed._

_I don't know where I belong._

_I don't know where I went wrong._

** - hey ho, the lumineers.**

* * *

'And you are?'

'Camille, Klaus's girlfriend'

* * *

The motel room was cheap. Paint peeling off the walls, a window that wouldn't open and the toilet continually flushing of its own accord.

Her bags remained packed in one corner (she would not be hanging up her designer clothes in this hell hole) and she sat directly in the middle of the bed, her feet bare and her eyes filled with tears.

Her predicament was an embarrassing one to say the least.

Only 5 months after Klaus had flown the co-op and Caroline had crumbled. Mystic Falls just hadn't been the same. Her friends were judgmental, her ex boyfriend a first grade a-hole and her life in ruins. She would have left earlier had it not been for her bruised and battered ego.

Still she had left, planning to turn up at Klaus's door with a smile, her bags, a full fledged plan to move in and eventually see the world with the Original Hybrid who put her first (unlike anyone else in her life). However a serious rusty-ass spanner had been thrown in those works.

Said Original Hybrid had a girlfriend.

A blonde, trampy human Camille, whom Caroline already hated.

(not that she had any reason to, the girl had been nothing but nice to her but still..bitch).

* * *

The bed was uncomfortable to say the least, and her skimpy pj's did nothing to protect her from the scratchy sheets. The window only had moth eaten curtains allowing the moonlight to stream down on Caroline like a 500 watt light-bulb.

When sleep became impossible the blonde sat up and rested her back against the headboard, the tears again biting at her eyes.

What the fuck was she supposed to do?

She had caught a plane to New Orleans (even in coach it had still been pricey) and now she was stuck in a dank motel. It was grose but cheap and down to the last of her savings, Caroline couldn't afford to be picky.

So she stood at the window, the moon reflecting of her porcelain skin and Caroline honestly had no idea what to do. The man who had promised to wait for her, who had picked her first had moved on already, a mere 5 months later. What killed her most was she couldn't blame him for it, she had rejected him time and time again..clearly he had got sick of waiting.

Ouch that hurt. Finally she had realized her feelings for Klaus and he had moved on. Ironic much?

Still as she crashed back on the bed and tucked under the coarse covers his words flashed in her mind _'He's your first love, I intend to be your last...however long it takes'_

So much for that.

* * *

The next morning came and though the blonde simply wanted to veg out in bed she knew she had to get up and moving, make a plan and sort through things.

Whilst paying for everything all in she had enough money to stay for another two weeks in the 'Last resort' (so aptly named) motel. By then she would know whether Klaus had completely moved on or whether she could steal him back (she had him first after all..well sort of). Blood wasn't an issue as she had done a hospital run before she had arrived, so it was just a case of deciding after the cash ran out.

Caroline moved to the door, opening it to the fresh smell of dust and mildew. Going to turn the corner she noticed a women sobbing in one corner, and the faint trace of marijuana emitting from the room next door.

With that she turned back around, the covers shrouding her in darkness.

She figured she had the right to one day crying in bed.

* * *

4 days later and she surfaced to wipe away the mascara and shower.

* * *

As she stepped out of the bathroom (well the small room with a toilet, broken sink and tiny shower) on her 6th saddened day in New Orleans (she hadn't actually left the motel room yet), the knock on the door caused her eyebrows to knit together in confusion. This was not the kind of place that offered in room cleaning, who could it be?

The door opened with a snap, the lock broken. God damn it burglars really?

'Hello Miss Forbes'

'Elijah..'

* * *

After making him a semi warm, milky cup of tea Elijah politely took a sip before sitting on the edge of her bed, his eyes flickering around the room to take in the shambles of her current home.

He did make her feel self conscious, sat in a suit whilst she only wore a knee length grey jumper and tube socks (she was thin on clothes, not having been able to brave the laundry room as of yet). Still she knew the Original Brother was kind and so she sunk down next to him with a smile.

'How did you know I was here?'

'Camille told me you were in town, it was all too easy to find you. I ordered her not to tell Niklaus. Not until all of this is sorted'

With that Caroline raised an eyebrow, until all of what was sorted? Surprisingly she knew most of the sham going on in New Orleans. Hayley was pregnant and after initially claiming it was Klaus's she had eventually fessed up that it was Dean's. Klaus had promptly kicked her out of town, and was now apparently dating the blonde tramp (or Camille as she normally went by).

'Until whats sorted Elijah? He's got a girlfriend, and I would have gone home by now had I not been exiled'

'His girlfriend is a farce. He has no feelings for her, as his brother I do understand him. I know quite well he is still very much in love with you Miss Forbes, but is desperately trying to banish you from his mind as he presumes you're currently snuggled up with Tyler'

A gasp left her lips but still part of her, the old human neurosis creeping back in couldn't accept that and she shook her head. 'Don't try and make me feel better Elijah, I get it he's moved on from me' With that she kindly asked the Original Brother to leave, of course (gentlemanly as always) he did but promised to be back.

* * *

The next day she checked her bank and found the sum of $100,000 had been added.

She also found her lock had been fixed.

Still she didn't leave the 'Last resort'. He wouldn't find her here.

* * *

Or apparently he would

Damn sneaky, powerful Hybrid.

* * *

Another knock a day later and she presumed it was Elijah once more. Her temper was short after she had begrudgingly gone to wash her much needed clothes. It had been simply awful. Twice she had been offered marijuana and once ketamine (horse tranquilizers? what the fuck were people doing to themselves?) before she had fled with her damp clothes under arm.

Now dressed back in shorts and a tee she merely called out 'Come in'. If it were anyone sinister fool to them, she was a vampire after all, whether considered a baby or not.

So as she turned to look at who stood in her doorway expecting Elijah or possibly the Manager she dropped her book in hand, it landing on the floor with a thud. Damn.

'Klaus'

* * *

She moved out that evening, but didn't forget to tip the owner $500 of Elijah's cash.

* * *

'Tell your Brother though it was way more than I needed, thank you for putting that money in my account'

'No need. It was my money I put across'

'How did you know?'

'I knew the second you entered town, just had to deal with Camille first and give you some time'

'Wow. I think I love you'

'I love you too, until the end of my days'

* * *

'How come you always sound more romantic than me?'

'Practice makes perfect'

* * *

'I love you Caroline'

'I love you more'

...

'Not possible'

* * *

Wow it's 1:30am and I have physio at 9am, wtf is wrong with me.

Anyways hopefully that made you smile, and please check out my other TVD fics, and any other of a genre you like.

As always, please review m'lovelies.

P.S Subscribe to my YouTube account if you want regular Klaroline videos your way. Link is on my page.


End file.
